The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to an improved cattle stanchion apparatus utilizing double release stanchion bars. Prior cattle stanchion apparatus have utilized single release stanchion bars for controlling movement of cattle into and out of such stanchion apparatus. Examples of such prior cattle stanchion apparatus are shown in Albers U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,566; 4,051,813; 4,185,592; 4,476,815; and 4,495,897. See also Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,105 and DaSilveira U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,452.